The present invention relates to a clip for retaining a heat sink on a chip mounted on a socket wherein the clip includes a engaging arm and a driving arm connected with the engaging arm, the driving arm being more rigid than the engaging arm and being horizontally movable to disengage the engaging arm from the socket.